Joined Forever
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Eragon is kept as a prisoner in Galbatorix's castle when Murtagh comes to see him wanting to JOIN! What the heck does that mean! Eragon will find out soon. Rated M for sexy-sex sex and some slight incest. EragonxMurtagh
1. Chapter 1

Eragon looked up as the door to his magic-resistant room in Galbatorix's castle was unlocked and opened, a young man with stringy black hair hanging over his eyes walking in and locking the door behind him. "Murtagh," he spat, glaring. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to give you the good news," Murtagh replied, grinning evilly. "Thorn is mating with Saphira as we speak. Soon, they will be the parents of a new line of Dragon Riders with me and Galbatorix as their leaders."

"Then why keep me here?" Eragon asked as Murtagh walked closer.

Murtagh chuckled lightly, placing one hand on either side of Eragon on the bed. "My naïve little brother," he scolded, locking his eyes with Eragon's. "Do you really think I'd let you leave before I joined with you?"

Eragon gulped slightly, unable to use magic to keep Murtagh from leaning further forward. "What do you mean joined?" he asked, not letting his nervousness show.

"Maela," Murtagh said, speaking in the Ancient Language. Eragon was powerless to stop him as the black-haired young man leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mhm!" Eragon mumbled against Murtagh's mouth, trying to push him away. "L-Letta!"

"That word has no meaning to me," Murtagh mumbled, sucking gently at the blonde's lower lip. Eragon gasped, giving Murtagh enough time to slip his tongue into his mouth. He tasted the blonde, mapping out every spot in his mouth. "I suppose your old fool of master never told you about joining," he mumbled, trailing his way down Eragon's jaw.

"Blothr!" Eragon cried out, Murtagh finally stepping away.

"You see, Eragon," he started to explain, leaning close enough to feel Eragon's breath against his face, "when two Riders join, they are forever bonded to each other, feeling what the other is feeling. Galbatorix didn't tell me to do this, I decided for myself. I am your new master, brother. The fool, Oromis, is no more."

"Eta," Eragon said softly, his speech a mixture of dwarf and elven. "Oromis is my only ebrithil, not you."

"Vrron," Murtagh interrupted, leaning closer if it was possible. "Ahgrat ukmar." He leaned closer to claim Eragon's lips again, pushing him back on the bed. Eragon tried uselessly to free himself until Murtagh finally got tired of his struggles. "Mathinae," he said, invisible forces holding Eragon's wrists together above his head.

"M-Murtagh!" Eragon cried, now struggling against the spell. "W-Why are you doing this?!"

Murtagh smirked and reached over the blonde to grab a small knife used for shaving mostly, running the blade gently down his finger to test the sharpness. "Because I can," he replied, pressing the blade at the top of the younger's jerkin. "I would never dream of hurting you, brother." He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against Eragon's ear. "Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Murtagh drew the tip of the blade down Eragon's chest, both his shirt and jerkin ripping open. A few cuts later and both articles of clothing hit the floor, Murtagh's skillful fingers working to undo his leather pants.

"M-Murtagh…" The moan came out involuntarily as Murtagh swirled his tongue around Eragon's nipple, teasing and sucking it into hardness, repeating the same process to the other.

"Give in to me, my brother," Murtagh whispered, pressing slow, soft kisses down his chest. "You know you want to."

"N-Never," Eragon breathed, gasping as the older's tongue dipped into his navel.

"Hljodhr," Murtagh ordered, pressing a short kiss to Eragon's lips. "I only want to hear my name."

Another moan betrayed him as Murtagh attached his mouth to his neck, biting, sucking, and licking to make a nice big red mark just under his jaw. The older pushed the younger's pants off, very pleased to see the blonde wasn't wearing any underwear. "No underwear, brother?" Murtagh tsked softly, brushing his lips against Eragon's cheek, a shudder running down the blonde's body.

"M-Murtagh," Eragon groaned, his own body betraying him as he started getting more and more aroused.

"Ah, but I'm still dressed, aren't I?" Murtagh asked, a sly grin on his face. "I'll have to change that." His hands came down, gripping the edge of the white shirt that hung loosely on his body. Taut muscles appeared as Murtagh pulled the shirt off slowly, almost teasing the blonde as his hands reached down to the ties of his black leather pants.

Eragon closed his eyes, wishing this was just a dream and he was still in Ellesmera with Saphira and Arya.

His eyes flew open and a low groan escaped him as something hot and wet enveloped his throbbing erection. Murtagh bobbed his head up and down as he sucked on Eragon, giving slow, subtle nips to the head. "Murtagh!" Eragon moaned, releasing into Murtagh's waiting mouth. The black-haired man swallowed the blonde's seed, giving his cock one last lick.

"Ah ah ah," Murtagh scolded, seeing Eragon's eyes starting to flutter shut. "No falling asleep yet. We're not completely joined yet."

"Y-You…bastard…" Eragon panted, trying to come down from his sexual high.

"No, my parents were married when I was conceived," Murtagh smirked, digging through his clothes before producing a small tube. He popped the cap, coating three of his fingers in the jelly-like substance inside.

Eragon winched as Murtagh pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle of his entrance. "This will hurt more than I'd like if you don't relax," Murtagh warned, slowly moving his finger in and out of the smaller body beneath him.

Eragon tried his best to relax against the intrusion and after a few more seconds, the sensation became almost pleasurable. The second finger didn't matter, but the third made him gasp in pain. Murtagh looked up at his face in genuine concern. No matter what Eragon thought, Murtagh never dreamed of hurting him and would hunt down and kill any who dared to try.

Eragon moaned loudly when Murtagh hit the one spot that made him see stars. "Murtagh," he moaned, "do that again."

The older smirked. "I plan to," he replied, hitting the blonde's prostate again and again.

After a few more hits to the prostate, Murtagh deemed Eragon more than ready. The blonde whimpered at the loss of the fingers only to see the older lubing up his own erection.

"You're going to have to relax," Murtagh warned. He hooked one of Eragon's legs over his shoulder, lining up the tip of his erection with the blonde's entrance. Eragon gave a weak nod.

"Now, my brother, we are joined."

Murtagh pushed into Eragon with one quick thrust, burying himself to the hilt in the hot, tight body of his half-brother. The older gently kissed away the tear that escaped Eragon's eye, using all his self-control to not just pound the blonde into the mattress.

"Murtagh," Eragon groaned, trying to push back on him. "Ganga."

Murtagh couldn't have obeyed faster. He pulled back until only the tip of his erection was in the smaller body beneath him before slamming back into him, hitting his prostate dead-on.

"Murtagh!" Eragon cried in ecstasy, tossing his head back as his eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure.

"Who is your master now?" Murtagh groaned, thrusting into the blonde over and over.

"You are!" Eragon cried, feeling himself get closer to his second climax. "Murtagh! My ebrithil!"

Murtagh grinned and grabbed a hold of the blonde's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Eragon moaned once more before releasing over Murtagh's hand and his own stomach.

The older moaned as the blonde's inner walls clamped down on his cock, forcing his release out of him, his cum filling Eragon completely. Murtagh pulled out of the blonde, releasing the spell on his wrists. Eragon took in a few breaths before curling up in the bed, completely exhausted. Murtagh moved behind him in a spooning position, drawing the younger closer to his chest.

"Now we're joined," Murtagh whispered.

"Now we're joined," Eragon repeated almost inaudibly.

"Slytha," Murtagh whispered, the word more of a suggestion than an order. Eragon's eyes fluttered shut, falling asleep as Murtagh ran his fingers gently through his blonde mess of hair.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal," Murtagh whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Eragon's head.

**********

**Translations:**

**Blothr—halt; stop**

**Ebrithil—master**

**Malthinae—to bind or hold in place; confine**

**Risa—rise**

**Atra esterni ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal—May good fortune rule over you, Eragon Dragon Rider**

**Ganga—go**

**Letta—stop**

**Maela—quiet**

**Slytha—sleep**

**Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal—Upon my word as a Rider**

**Eta—no**

**Vrron—enough**

**Ahgrat ukmar—It is done**

**As said before, ****this**** *looks up* is what happens when you daydream in geometry class. **

**Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I make a sequel. Pain and Pleasure. On my profile. **


End file.
